


hungover

by Bussy



Series: Robert bangs a cryptid [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creepy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Robert bangs a cryptid, Supernatural - Freeform, Weird Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: Sometimes cryptids go hunting for you.





	hungover

It was nothing out of the ordinary of a night for Robert Smalls.

 

Nothing different at all… he was out at his usual spot widdling away with his knife when he saw it… the goddamn mothman. That big ass motherfucker!

 

Robert had called it bullshit but he just attested to it being the alcohol when he reached out to touch it, the damn thing screeched in his face and stood there big damn wings and everything. Big hairy motherfucker just standing there staring at him. Robert approached with caution as he touched the damn things big ol wings. Damn this thing was real.

 

Mothman was right before him.

 

It immediately started screaming and picked up Robert.

 

“The fuck, the fuck,” Robert started screeching back as it was carrying him away in it’s mothy talons.

 

“Ugh, the fuck….” His eyes were blurry and he noticed he was in a cave with a lot of spiderwebs and silk surrounding him. This looked like a nest.

 

A goddamn mothman nest.

 

Mothman looked at Robert his big red hairy eyes staring into his.

 

“Uh, so, I don’t like small talk, what ya want ya fucking ugly?” Robert spat drunkly at it.

 

Mothman said nothing and began trying to take off Robert’s clothes.

 

“Whoa buddy, I never fucked a cryptid before, well, okay maybe that one time with that one ghost…. But that’s different! The fuck you think you’re doin’!” he yelled as the mothman began to do so anyway. “Alright I’m givin ya permission only cuz I can say I fucked a cryptid….” Yea that was it, that and maybe he was just dreaming and shit and was drunk as fuck. Yeah, that’s probably it….

 

Mothman said nothing as it took off Robert’s clothes and Robert wondered how this thing was gonna fuck him because it’s a dude and he’s a dude and he didn’t mind getting ass fucked but like do Moth…men… have dicks? Do moth men have dicks…? Do they?

 

The big ol sucker made a strange noise as it began to take off Robert’s pants and single handly jerk off Robert with it’s hairy hands. I mean he wasn’t complaining because a handjob is a handjob and Robert was pretty damn fucked up right now to care, you get a nut, why the fuck not. Robert damn near spilled his load as that furry hand was jacking his meat so damn good. “Mm, the fuck mothman you done this before?”

 

Mothman again said nothing as Robert spilled his cum all over Mothman’s thick furry hands as he grunted, “Nghh….fuck…” and this was where Mothman started to lick and suck it up. “The fuck?” Robert exclaimed, well whatever, nasty bitch moth wanna clean him up? Why not.

 

This would be a weird story to tell Mary, well, probably not since he’s pretty sure she’s married to a literal demon.

 

The next thing Robert knows he’s being fucked by a big thick cock, the cock of mothman, and he’s plunging deep, but damn he isn’t complaining and the next thing he knows he’s out cold.

* * *

The next thing Robert knows he’s back at home and he wonders how he got there and where his car is and there is a worried Mary. “You scared me, you weren’t answering your phone, we found you passed out…. Out there.”

 

“Shit, sorry Mary, don’t remember a thing, sorry to worry you though.”

 

Huh…. Was it really all a dream?

 

That’s when he looks at his hand and there’s a number “666” and it says call Mothman.

 

This literal cryptid wanted to fuck with him again?

 

What in the damn hell….

 

“You okay sailor?” Mary asked her close friend.

 

“Yeah… yeah just… just hung over I guess….”

 

Yeah…. That had to be it.

 

**_Just hung over._ **

**Author's Note:**

> will probably have a part 2 ;)


End file.
